callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
S.O.G.
"This is 'Nam baby!" - Woods to Mason. SOG is the 5th single player level in Call of Duty: Black Ops.http://wethegamerz.com/2010/09/30/call-of-duty-black-ops-achievements-leaked/ Overview In the beginning of the level, Jason Hudson informs the player that Woods is here. The player will then go outside the bunker and sees Woods coming out of a helicopter. Woods has scars and stains of blood and mud on him, Mason would say he "looked like hammered shit" and Woods would say that's the way in 'Nam. He then takes the player on a ride and informs the player of how MACV-SOG was made and the typcial missions they undertake. From there the interactive part of the level starts with the Siege of Khe Sanh. Their jeep is toppled over amid NVA artillery fire and Hudson is shell shocked, Mason carries Hudson to a trench with Woods to fight the NVA. The player finds himself in the thick of the battle of Khe Sanh. One section involves the player crawling along trenches with enemy flamethrowers blazing overhead. At one point a North Vietnamese soldier jumps on the player and the player must repeatedly press the use button to punch him and pull the pin of a grenade on his webbings. Use of Fugassi Mines to hold back the North Vietnamese Army are demonstrated by Woods, the player can then choose to use it themselves - 2 detonators can be pick up along the path, once the cue is display press the button for a well-timed detonation, frying lots of NVA troops; if you failed to execute a well-timed detonation won't be a fail, just you got lots of NVA troops to plow through or shoot at you, whichever come first. Follow the path up to the defensive position and not long after 3 T-55 tanks rolls over the hill and advancing towards the line; you must pick up a M72 LAW to deal with them. One hit will finish a T-55. When this part of the mission is done, follow Woods to another line under heavy assault. The player then fights his way down a hill to a weapons bunker and then to the lower ridge to roll 2 drums of napalm into the trench at the bottom. Many players get stuck at this point, as the objective is not clearly defined. Towards the bottom of the hill are two barrels stood on their ends. The player must walk up behind them and press the action button, prompting a short clip where Mason stabs the barrel, scrapes his knife on the top to ignite the napalm, then rolls the barrel down the hill to prevent the NVA from continuing their attack. Until you complete this, the enemy on this front will keep coming. Upon completing this, the player must climb another hill while friendly mortars rain down around you. Towards the top of the hill you have the opportunity to pick up an AK-47 with an attached flamethrower. Just as you've made it to the top of the hill you get shell-shocked from an incoming round and you only have a few seconds after you recover to save Woods from a NVA soldier with your Python. The player then runs through a tunnel, to a jeep with a mounted TOW Missile launcher that works similarly to Valkyrie Rockets. The player must fight enemies with an M60 machine gun and a China Lake grenade launcher automatically given to him upon entering the 4x4, using the TOW to destroy T-55 tanks when they show up. Destroying the six tanks with only six TOW rockets will reward the player with the achievement "Tough Economy". Trivia *This is the third time that a mission was abbreviated to stand for a military acronym in the Call of Duty series. The first time was F.N.G (Fucking New Guy) in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, the second time was S.S.D.D (Same Shit, Different Day) in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, the third time was in U.S.D.D. (United States Department of Defense) in Call of Duty: Black Ops. *The song that is heard playing on the radio at the beginning of level Creedence Clearwater Revival's "Fortunate Son". This is a reference/parallel to the movie "Forrest Gump," which has the same song being played in the soundtrack during a similar scene (at a base in Vietnam with many Hueys flying overhead). However, "Fortunate Son" wasn't recorded or released until Fall of 1969, whereas this mission takes place in January of 1968. *Oddly enough, the "fugassi mines" used by Woods against the NVA troops are called fougasses, not fugassi. *It is possible to obtain the M14 in this mission. One is among the M72 LAW's closer to the tunnel. This one is equipped with a grenade launcher. The other one is in the weapons cache and is equipped with an ACOG scope. The other contents of the cache include: a M16 with no attachments, two M60's with no attachments and two China Lake grenade launchers. *When the player meets with the Marines on the hill after destroying the T-55's, there is a Marine who is having a panic attack. References http://blackops.digitalwarfare247.com/news/interactive-3d-campaign-info Gallery GrovesM16.png|In-Game Combat. HudsonBO.png|Hudson in action. NVA sold.jpg|Struggling with an NVA soldier. shot0078.jpg|Woods, with his "'Nam look" shot0079.jpg|He is just 3 seconds away from meeting Karl Marx... shot0080.jpg|Original M16 reliability issue, common during its debut in Vietnam shot0081.jpg|The player saving Woods Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Single Player Levels Category:Singleplayer